Dagriggstar
Fact file Username - Dagriggstar Country - Australia Level - 99 As of 19/02/09 Join date - 5/9/07 Teamname(s) - Skoolage United / Aussie Assassin Nickname(s) - dag Associations --BDKAS-- History of clans EAE league FA Records *Most forum posts by an Australian September 07 to July 08 ? (approximate) *Australian #1 October 07 (active)/December (officially) 07 to April 08 (dr_eindhatre briefly held the position however). Again from December 08 to end of May 09. *First Australian to levels 40, 50, 60, 70, 80, 90, 99 *Third Asia/Au to levels 50, 80, 90 *Second Asia/Au to levels 60, 70 *First Australian to get to 1600, 1800, 2000, 2400 rp *Second Australian to get to 2200 rp *Second Australian to get in the top 100, 50, 20 *First Australian to get in the top10 *Second Highest Australia rank position (7th) (brensda111 reached 1st) The beginning Originally wondering onto the powerfootball site through miniclip in July 2007, at the time a new update was being implemented so couldn't create an account. Afew months later, in September, dagriggstar was created. Dagriggstar quickly rose to around the 1200 rp threshold, making him one of the more higher ranked Australians in the game. At the time, the Australian powersoccer scene was dominated by two players, mazzaman and dantheman222, the latter always being the favourite for the official Australia cups. The rise After two weeks in the game dagriggstar had become a level 20 player. The first big acheivement was the winning of the Australia cup 73, where dagriggstar defeated shadow9876543210 in the final 7-1. It took a week and a half for him to repeat the acheivement, by which time he had developed into one of the big four Australian powersoccer players. After his second official Australia cup (#82) he began to string multiple cup wins together, soon becoming the favourite in each cup. Representation of Australia dagriggstar had been posting in the forum from the getgo. He played a key role in getting Australians into powertours, asia cups and better cup times in general. His posts in the forum made his name for the first time recognisable outside of Australia and brought more interest in Australian powersoccer players in general. Peak of powers Towards the end of November 07, for the first time, dagriggstar passed gnar_kill (who had been inactive since July 07) for the official #1 rank position in Australia. He won the first asia cup that Australians were allowed to play in, defeating proshooter 5-4 on penalties after a 1-1 tie. In one memorable week, won 4 asia afternoon cups and 5 australia cups in a row. In early december played dantheman222 for the last time in many months, winning 6-0 and becoming the undisputed #1 Australian. The competition catches up Towards the end of December 07, new rivals emerged from asia by Singaporean Pualo, Malaysian Ronaldo2487, Malaysian Zeniph and PC-default then, but later Chinese Kingextreme. TeamNKF (pualo) early proved to be a serious bogey team, often eliminating dagriggstar then loosing to lesser teams. dr_eindhatre, who had always been close to dagriggstar in skill, began to close in on the #1 spot in Australia. BDKAS era (related article - History of clans) After the famous dagriggstar triumph, kishan178 suggested to "join teams" and dagrikish the forerunner of BDKAS was born. dagriggstar then left the game for about two weeks on holiday in Sydney to come back to a fully formed BDKAS clan in an intense rivalry with madini. However, despite best efforts on the return, dagriggstar was no longer the undisputed #1 of asia/au. ronaldo2487 began to emerge as the new super-power, while teams like that of dagriggstars remained competitive but no longer favourites to win. dagriggstar as an admin Originally asked to apply for a CA position in mid-December, despite high recommendations, was turned down and asked to apply as an FA. Then forum MA, timmyjimmy had become largely inactive due to study commitments so the process became rather drawn out. It took until mid-January for the FA application to finally reach its last stage and dagriggstar became the first Australian FA and second Admin of any type. He quickly got a reputation as a tech expert because of his high volume of posts in the help section. Retirement due to study commitments dagriggstar retired for the first time in April of 2008. Still the number 1 player in Australia (with the exception of about two days, when dr_eindhatre passed him) and after winning the "beta" edition of the league. Was the 9th person to pass the 1000 post count and was as high as 6th on retirement. He briefly returned during the school holidays of 2008 and defeated the new Australian #1 abdullah_007 on a couple of occasions. Retired at level 82, after retiring got into the top100 rank by way of the new system. The Return Having obtained a TER high enough to enter university, dagriggstar returned to powersoccer in mid-november of 2008. He quickly again became the #1 Australian player in powersoccer, however on the asian stage was constantly challenged by the likes of rahulcpatel. He won the 8th and 10th EAE leagues (december 08 and Febuary 09) in a canter, only loosing the 9th by virtue of lack of games played (Having won all games, including against the winner). With the release of the new powersoccer dagriggstar rose through the ranks to as high as 7th globally in late May 2009. Category: BDKAS Clanmates